


Lie

by AngelynMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: It was a Lie until it wasn't





	Lie

Summary: It was a Lie until it wasn't

\------

A Gravestone sits quietly, all around it bloom flowers and grow flowering trees. The blooms do so everyday, every season, even in the dead of winter, and it is only as the sun sinks slowly beyond the horizen that the flowers wilt and die as the sun no longer shines upon them.

The flowers bloom again in the morning, opening as the sun rises up and casts it's glow upon the world in a new day. When the sun is high in the sky a man comes, he comes and he sits by the lonely stone as the sun casts it warmth and light to the earth.

Everyday the man comes, some days he sits in silence, hand resting on the sunwarmed stone, other days the man kneels before the stone and he talks, talks until the sun sinks beyond the horizen.

Some days the man comes but he is not alone, a young woman is known to accompany him, sometimes a nervous man, and others a small child comes alone, but as years pass the child grows until another young adult walks with the man to visit a still, silent stone marker.

To many the name carved into the stone means nothing, for others it belongs to an enemy but to one, to the king of a ruined kingdom, it belongs to a brother, a friend, and a an advisor that spoke unheard more often than not.

Behind the stone and it's contant visitor, where a young kingdom of refugees grows, built by those remaining and their few allies, added to by the children born in recent years, stands a large, thinck stone pillar.

Upon this Pillar is carved the names of all those lost to a first born's seige and destruction, a man once allied to her but turned traiter in the end is given place among the names, a death rewarded after it was given for a cause greater than his fear of the first born. There lies upon this stone too, the names of those lost to space and a madman as they fled from their burning kingdom, but one name lies apart, it is not etched upon the same stone as all the other lost at the same time.

Instead this name is carved on a stone that lies apart from all the others, away and alone as he'd always felt, unknown until it was much too late.

\-----

Thor of the Fallen Asgard, King of the Renewed Kingdom makes his daily journey alone on this day, this anniversary that only he spends alone, separate from his people, that he spends in mourning instead of celebrating lives lived before they had been lost this day so long ago.

He stands alone beside a single, lonely gravestone in the darkness, waiting.

In silence he watches as the first rays of light begin to drift over the horizon, the sun rising slowly to cast itself upon the world and the remnants of a great kingdom brought low by a sibling forgotten and imprisoned and a Mad Titan who thought he knew the wants of the Universe.

Thor cut a glance at the stone beside him.

"You were right, Brother." Thor whispered with a softness he had rarely granted his brother when the man was still among the living, a softness now reserved only for children and broken warriors and this silent stone, "The sun shines upon us once more."

Thor stood by the stone's side for the rest of the day, flowers blooming in response to his presence and made truth from Loki's final Lie.

\-------

A/N: I just had a sad image of Thor standing in the sun with a gravestone meant for Loki and making it so Loki wasn't lying in the end.


End file.
